To Bite Someone To Death
by Adfgk
Summary: Complete, one-shot. Have you ever wondered, why Hibari always says "I'll bite you to death"? Well, there is only one reasonable explanation. During a Vongola field trip to Transylvania, Tsuna finds out why - Hibari is a vampire. 1827.


**A/N**  
To my cousin, Nicola.  
You jerk. Here is your vampire!Hibari and Tsuna.

Edited version was not happy with the first :c

* * *

**To Bite Someone To Death.**

Have you ever wondered, why Hibari always says "I'll bite you to death"? Well, there is only one reasonable explanation. During a Vongola field trip to Transylvania, Tsuna finds out why - Hibari is a vampire. And he must journey to his castle to cure him. And so, our story begins.

The castle was dark and gloomy, perched high above him, dangling some-what dangerously off the steep peek of the cliff. The castle was emitting a dark aura, and all around it, it was covered by dark clouds and rain, along with the occasional sound of thunder. The castle was made of stone walls, with vines creeping up its musty, dirty old walls. A single, rocky, path led the way towards the castle, and that path was as narrow as can be. And if you were not careful, you might just slip, or trip and the fall down towards your doom.

But Tsuna had to be brave! For it was his duty, and he, though he never wanted it to be, was the only person who could cure the vampire-Hibari. And so, he had journeyed towards the vampire's castle, and for some reason, he went alone.

There was a loud audible creak as he opened the main doors (or gate whatever) of the castle, and he shrieked when he saw large numbers of bats flying out towards him. "HIEEE!" He ducked down, dodging the bats, as they flew off to who knows where, and who really cares.

Blinking his eyes, he slowly flickered them open, only too see the doors previously closed, open and inviting. Looking inside, he merely saw a dark, empty, large hall before him. He slowly stood up, and nervously entered the castle. After walking quite a distance away, the door behind him closed shut leaving a loud 'bang' resounding throughout the room. Tsuna jumped, turned back swiftly, and then fell flat on his behind. His heart was pounding faster than ever, and he was seriously scared. Not that he was ever not scared. This was No-Good Tsuna we're talking about, after all.

He paused, before standing up again and continuing his journey to cure vampire Hibari. He walked up the stairs, but stopped mid way, as a dark figure swiftly made his was in front of him, a long black cloak billowing behind him. The figure landed gracefully in front of him, and scared half the shit out of him, causing him to trip over himself and fall down the stairway.

Well, he would of fell, but the figure, he was fast, and caught him, mid-air, just as he was about too hit the ground.

"What are you doing here, herbivore?" The figure hissed, gazing at him, looking very intimidating. And scary. Very, very, scary. "Hieee! H-hibari-san! I-" He stuttered, not feeling very brave right then. "Er.. Its- you're a vampire, so I c-came to cure you."

"Oh?" The vampire questioned him, a blank expression on his face. "And how do you propose to do that, Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna, right now, was trembling in fear. The cure, after all, was his virgi- I mean, blood. Yes. His blood.

"I- you, Reborn said you were supposed to drink my b-blood." He mumbled, hoping right then and there, it was only just a bad dream and he would wake up soon. "I see." Hibari smiled devilishly, and leaned over. "So that means, I shall have to bite you to death." Tsuna almost fainted.

"Kamikorosu, Tsunayoshi. Itadakimasu."

As he said the last words, two fangs made its way towards Tsuna's neck, and gently bit him, sucking out, or drinking, the so-called 'cure'. And with that, Tsuna's vision started too blur again, and he felt himself getting tired. Sleepy, and he soon drifted off to sleep, still in Hibari's hands.

The next morning, Tsuna awoke in a rather large, comfortable bed. Naked. And lying besides him was a pale-skinned, black-haired boy, Hibari Kyoya. Also naked. Wait a minute, what happened? He heard the shifting of blankets from next to him, and Hibari awoke, his hair a large mess. "H-Hibari-san! What- what are you- What happened?" He squeaked, yet again.

"Its seems you have become my contractor, Tsunayoshi. I drank your blood, after all." The still-vampire stated, as if it was common knowledge. "B-but! The cure! Reborn-" Hibari gave an evil smile. "Apparently, he was wrong. Now. Breakfast."

And thus begins the new life of Hibari and Tsuna.

"And did I mention you shall now refer to me as 'Lord'?"

* * *

**A/N**

Truthfully, I do not know what this poorly made excuse of a story, let alone a fan fic, is.


End file.
